I Can Do AnythingSeanNathaniel
by raka73
Summary: Follow the story of the boys from 3OH!3, Sean and Nathaniel, as their music career and relationship progresses.


_Four years ago…_

"…Nate, are you telling me you've dropped out of college?"

"Yes, mom! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"I don't approve."

"I don't really care. I can do anything I want."

"You're throwing your life away."

"I'm living the dream. This is our big break."

"Our?"

"I met a guy who's gonna be in the group with me."

"Who is this guy? Is he nice?"

"His name is Sean, and yes, he's nice."

"Are you going to be living with him?"

"Yeah."

"Christ, Nate, you're father's going to start thinking you're gay."

I gritted my teeth. "Tell him he can go fuck himself." I ended the call and threw the phone on the ground. The back fell off and the battery pack fell out.

"God, you talk to your mom like that?" Sean walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well this is just fucking fantastic," I muttered.

"What?"

"My dad thinks we're gay for each other."

Sean stared at me. "Is that why you're pissed with your mom?"

"Yeah."

"She actually said that?"

"Yeah."

"Well that makes two of our parents."

"Seriously?"

"When my dad heard I was moving to New York with you he was pissed. And I told him, 'Fuck you, I can do anything I want.'"

"Wow."

"What time do we have to be at the studio again?"

"Noon."

"Awesome."

"Do you honestly think we're gonna make it big?"

He smiled and put an arm around me. "Brother, we're gonna go viral."

_Two years ago..._

I was content with where my life was; I was in a tour van doing Jell-O shot with Gabe Saporta from Cobra Starship. He had his arm around some tall, skinny dude named William.

"You guys got talent, you should seriously think about joining DecayDance," Gabe said.

"Isn't your boss that dude from Fall Out Boy?" I asked.

"Yes, and he's amazing. Nice guy," William said.

"Fantastic kisser, too," Gabe added.

"Very good kisser," William agreed.

Sean and I just kinda looked at each other. "So, are you two a couple or something?" Sean asked. I elbowed him in the ribs.

They both looked at each other and laughed. "Naw, we just like to fuck around. Makes the fangirls go crazy," Gabe said. "Beckett here's got a wife and a kid at home. But what she doesn't know would hurt her."

Beckett rose a shot in the air. "To fucking around," He said.

"To fucking around!" We all rose our glasses in the air. I threw back my head and let the disgusting goo run down my throat. I couldn't believe we went from nobodies to Warped Tour in two years.

"Anyway, back on topic, you guys Iare/I really talented," William said. "Both of you have good voices. A lot of people seem to like that song, what's it called, IDon't Trust A Hoe?/I"

"IDon't Trust Me,/I actually," Sean corrected him.

"Do you guys think that's gonna be your single?" Gabe asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Me too," Sean agreed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Yep, I was definitely content with where my life was.

_One year ago…_

"Refresh the page."

"Still at 999,999."

"Refresh it again."

"Still there."

"One more time."

Sean hit the refresh button. One million popped up on the screen. He threw his arms up in the air and yelled, "YES! We're fucking viral, baby!"

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and we jumped up and down like two happy teenaged girls. IDon't Trust Me/I was a hit, and our video had gotten a million views on YouTube in less than a week after being uploaded.

"We're gonna be the next ICharlie Bit My Finger!/I" He said excitedly.

"Fuck yeah we are!" I agreed.

"Come here!" He grabbed me by the back of the head and pressed our lips together. And, hey, I did back off. I'd been waiting awhile to do that.

He pushed me up against the wall and forced his tongue into my mouth. He rubbed his knee in my crotch. I moaned loudly. He was nearly a foot shorter than I was, so it was a surprise his knee could go up that high.

He threw me down on the couch and started to unzip his pants. I helped him slide his boxers off and he helped me do the same with mine. Soon we both had no pants on and I was thinking, IWhat did I just get myself into?/I

The sex was amazing. It was like your body was on fire. It hurt, a lot. It was a good, indescribable kind of hurt. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw a teardrop hit the sofa.

"Nat?" I tired sounding Sean asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

_Ten months ago…_

Public displays of affection, in my opinion, were kind of embarrassing, especially when you're in the back of a New York City cab, your boyfriend is cuddling with you in the back and your cabdriver is giving you an odd look in the rearview mirror. I tried my best to ignore the driver and focus on Sean.

We came to our stop. I paid and we stepped out. The driver muttered something like, "Faggots," and drove away.

"Fuck that guy, I ain't gonna take to shit from no one," Sean said. "I ain't gonna take no lip from no one, either."

"Fucking A, man," I agreed.

We were on our way to Photo Finish records to discuss the new album. "Sean?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think maybe we should, like, take a break?"

"From each other?"

"No! Hell no. I mean, from music. We've been recording almost nonstop since 2007."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "It's gold now. Why would I slow down?"


End file.
